Any discussion of the prior art in the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Milk-based beverages are popular drinks amongst the consumers, because they are viewed as healthier alternatives to sparkling sodas, with nutritious properties thanks to their protein and minerals contents, and with a good acceptance by consumers who find water too bland.
Foamy beverages are appreciated for their light and refreshing texture. However, this depends strongly on the foam properties, such as bubble size and distribution, origin of the bubbles, for instance by gasification with carbonic gas, or by fermentation with yeasts which generate carbonic gas.
Over the recent years, the applicant has filed several patent applications relating to ready-to-drink dairy-based beverage which are shelf-stable at ambient temperatures, for instance during 3 months at temperatures ranging from 15° C. to 35° C. In order to avoid biological spoilage, such beverages undergo heat treatments which have a strong impact on stability, and may provoke gelation, syneresis and other undesirable physical evolution over shelf life. Specific stabiliser systems have been developed in order to avoid or mitigate such physical evolution. These beverages are not foamy.
Experience shows that usually, the stabiliser systems used to reach a required shelf-life after a specific heat-treatment depends on the recipe of the ready-to-drink dairy-based beverage, such as macronutrient content (e.g. protein, carbohydrate, lipids), total solids, pH, or micronutrient content (vitamins and minerals in particular).
The inventors have found that there exist several coffee-flavoured milk beverages. However, these beverages have either a very watery mouth-feel, or have a very thick texture. Watery beverages do not bring the satisfaction of a milk drink, while thick beverages are not perceived as very refreshing or as thirst quenching.
NESCAFE SHAKISSIMO was successfully launched in Europe. This product is a chilled dairy product with a good foamability upon shaking by hand. However, it has a short shelf-life of about a month at chilled temperatures. There are several shortcomings to this, including the need to maintain the cold distribution chain at all times, including during transportation and storage. It cannot be stored at ambient temperatures for an extended time.
US 2007/0178213 A1 relates to a stirred-style aerated yogurt which can be consumed as a flowable beverage. An aerating gas, nitrogen, is integrated in the product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,155 relates to a drinkable yogurt and milk preparation.
The inventors have found it desirable to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative. In particular, the inventors have set themselves to create a dairy-based product which is shelf-stable under ambient conditions and which can provide a pleasant foamy beverage upon shaking.